crash_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Selena
Selena is the most reoccuring villain of the Crash Bandicoot Universe, and the character who indirectly caused most of the series' events. She is the second strongest villain the series, as well as the fourth strongest character overall. History Originally in the universe existed a single, massive planet, called Sao. This planet was protected by four masks, called the Cardinal Masks, who controlled four masters of the planet, called the Relic Masters. The four masks watched over the planet: one watched in the east, one watched in the west, one watched in the north and one watched in the south. The Relic Masters walked the planet stabalizing its Mojo. On this planet existed a race of large beasts. Among these beasts was Selena and her brother, Malvis. One day, Selena was walking in a forest when she was a raw Mojo deposit. She knew that only the Relic Masters were supposed to handle the planet's Mojo, but she was curious and walked up to it. She immediately began to feel its power as it rushed inside of her. She enjoyed the surge so much that she couldn't stand not gaining more power, and began to drain the deposit dry. The Relic Masters, feeling this inbalance, rushed to the area and immediately detained Selena, but it was futile. Selena now had enough strength to overpower the Masters and escape. She immediately set out to find more Mojo to absorb, but she was then detained by the Cardinal Mask of the South. He told her that he would have her killed for what she did, but her brother stepped in and had his life taken to keep her alive. Selena was so angry by this that she attacked the Cardinal Mask of the South killing him. She then picked up the lifeless mask to feel the energy rush in her. At that moment, she grew so powerful that the Mojo became too unstable and caused the planet to erupt in the universe it is today. The explosion not only shattered the planet, but destroyed every one of the beasts except Selena. The Masters simply drifted on the chunck of planet they were on to their present locations, and the Masks continued to watch over the scattered planet. Selena, still angry at the law of the Masks and their control, immediately set out to destroy them, but they easily repelled her. She left, gaining more energy from the universe as time went on. Eventually, Selena's energy draining turned into total destruction of whatever planet she encountered, along with the absorbtion of the Mojo of the planet. One of the planets that she attacked had their king come out and beg for the survival of their species. He promised her the allegiance of him, as well as the entire population of what turned out to be the Creatures. The Bug Boss ,as he was later referred to, became Selena's general and brought with him his almost limitless amount of Creatures. To further her army, Selena created her own masks which were sent out on solo missions to destory the planet they were assigned and to bring the energy back to Selena. ''Belenus Takeover Era When one of her masks, Belenus, betrayed her and stole some of her power, she was forced to retreat back to the Creature home world to heal. As thousands of years passed, Selena was finally able to make a full recovery and immediately set out for Earth, the planet where Belenus was presumed to still be hiding on. Selena Era'' When arriving, she found that Belenus had channeled his energy in Crash, who stepped up, along with the Dark Five, to confront her. She was very powerful, but unable to defeat both Crash and the Dark Five, and was destroyed, releasing the Mojo of the Cardinal Mask of the South, bringing him back to life, and setting the universe back into balance. Appearance Selena seems to be based off of both a dog and a lion. She has a lavendar hue to her, along with rings around her body that she uses for travel through space. Her eyes are ultraviolet, and, unable to be seen, appear black. Characteristics Selena will due whatever she can for power and to defeat the Cardinal Masks and take their energy. She seems to have the personality of a relentless tyrant. Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Selena Era Characters Category:Selena Era Villains Category:Belenus Takeover Era Characters Category:Belenus Takeover Era Villains